The Healed
by AstridLovaro
Summary: The Female Titan kills hundreds of people. The members of the levi squad, including Petra, were among the dead. Or so they thought. Petra wakes up and is welcomed to a strange new world, while Levi and the rest of the world behind. And she needs to help it.
1. New World

do not own Attack on Titan

A/N: Hello there readers! This is my first time writing my own story on fanfiction so I really hope you enjoy it. This ONE chapter took like a whole week to write since I am not that fast of a writer. I have worked so hard on this one so I really hope that you enjoy for reading!

I glare at the female titan, crumpled in a heap on the ground. The team and I, the members of the Levi squad, had just reduced this monster to nothingness. We had ripped out both of her eyes. And just to add a little gift we also severed every single one of the tendons in her ankles and we had shredded the joints of her shoulders. She wouldn't even be able to move a finger.

I made a quick glance behind me to make sure that Eren had made it. was at least far enough to escape safely if the female titan somehow escapes despite her condition or if another titan like the female titan came along. I realized that I was losing altitude and I swung to a different height. Then I perched in a tree and watched as the female titans arms slowly slid off of her neck, exposing the nape of her neck, now unprotected and vulnerable.

Logo and I leaped towards the female titan, thinking that she was completely subdued. Then the female titan lunged toward Logo, and bit him in half.

I screamed as I watched the monster spit out the half of Logo that she had in her mouth. Then the female titan looked up at me and I saw that one of her eyes had completely healed. And then she started thundering towards me, on legs that were now perfectly healed as well. I quickly tried to activate the ODM gear and I leapt off of the tree. I tried to steady myself but my thoughts were too over run by shock and grief.

How did she fix her eye and her legs so quickly? Did she really focus her energy on her eye and her leg? I looked behind me and realized that she had caught up to me. She lunged above me and as her foot came down upon me, I screamed with terror. Then I felt her foot squash me flat into the bottom corner of a tree.

****And Later****

I woke up in what felt like an iron coffin of some sort. I felt chains around my hands, feet,neck, and waist. I was also in what seemed to be an iron coffin, or something like that.

Then I finally came to the big question in my head. How am I still alive? I specifically remember being completely crushed under the female titan's foot. And even if I was somehow still alive I would be completely paralized. I tested my fingers and toes, and seeing that I could easily move them, I came to the conclusion that I had somehow been completely healed or revived from death [ this can't be how the afterlife is, right?].And I had a feeling that it was whoever was driving this wagon that had healed me.

From the amount of voices I concluded that there were three people in the wagon. The road was bumpy and it felt like grass and the occasional root. Then I felt something like sand underneath the wagon and then it stopped.

I then felt the wagon bounce with the pressure of weight coming off of it and I untensed myself, and did my best to make it look like I was still knocked out.

I was pretty sure that the chains were connected to the coffin, so they would have to unchain me in order to get me out when they had to. Then when they do, I'll be able to escape. I felt the coffin get picked up and then be moved and settled on the dirt. I then heard the multiple latches become undone and I checked my features, making sure that all parts of my body were completely relaxed and then I waited. The sunlight surprised me a little bit, and it took every ounce of self control I had to keep myself from flinching. I heard one of them, probably a guy, grunt as he lifted the lid off.

I waited for them to unchain me but instead they just clipped this sort of mask to my face that completely covered the entire bottom half of my face and my nose. And by the way that their breathing sounds, I would guess that they are wearing one as well. Once it was buckled on securely they suddenly stabbed me with something and I yelped with surprise and anger.

What the hell was that! I don't care if they do that to make sure that I'm awake you never do that! Why can't they put some weird powder under my nose that makes you sneeze or cough like all those creeps you read about in books who kidnap people? Huh! Why can't they! I don't understand what I did!

After they did that I saw no point in trying to keep the fact that I was awake hidden so I opened my eyes, making sure to glare at them angrily. I saw three people, one woman and two men. I could only tell there gender because of their voices. They were all wearing heavy clothing that completely covered all of their features, despite the heat. Then I realized that I could no longer move my fingers and I looked down at the thing they had stabbed me with and realized that it was a tranquilizer. I cursed under my breath, well, I couldn't really curse under my breath so I guess you could say that I cursed under my breath in my mind. Yes, haha, I am paralyzed. YAY!

So, sadly that meant that I could not trick them into letting me go and then knocking all of their teeth out. Once again,YAY! So, I could do nothing as they unchained me from the coffin and the dude slung me over his shoulder. But at least I could see where we were. The ground was sand and to the back of the horrible man carrying me, was the forest.

Then I finally realized where we were, and as the man turned me around I saw it. It had been so long since I'd seen that it took my breath away. The sea was just as big and blue and shiny as I remembered. But, sadly, I didn't have time for sightseeing because as soon as the boy put me down he chained my hands behind my back and chained my feet. Then he slung me over his shoulder again and started buckling this weird stuff onto himself. Then he and the other two started walking towards the water. The other two were chained by their waists to him.

When he got waist deep into the water I started to panic. What was he doing? I started to breath harder as it started to reach me and I quickly held my breath as he suddenly jumped forward and sank into the water. I almost fainted. I watched as we slowly fell towards the bottom of the water cliff and landed softly on the floor. But, as we landed I accidentally let out the remnants of the air that I had stored up. And I instinctively breathed in. But nothing happened.

What! I should be choking to death right now, but instead I was breathing in real, usable air. Then I knew what it was and I cursed myself for being so stupid. It was the mask! By the way they were treating me, I was pretty special to them, Imean they did go through the trouble of healing me. So, they wouldn't let someone as important as me die.

Now that I had some solid evidence that I would be safe, I went ahead and relaxed my breathing. I worried a bit about sharks and stuff but the worst thing that happened was that these weird looking fish kept on poking me, as if they were trying to remind me that at the moment I was powerless against any threat. Even a stupid. Poking. FISH!

So, I instead focused my efforts on trying to find out where these weirdos were taking me. We didn't seem to be following anything in particular that could be giving away where they were heading. Then I spotted a skinny line that was permanently driven into the rock and was obviously man made. It was the kind of thing that you would only notice if you were told where it was - or if you were kidnapped and you were forced to follow it, you know, the usual-. But once you saw it, it was pretty easy to follow.

I kept on examining our surroundings until the jerkhead carrying me and his accomplices stopped and the line had stopped. Since the line had stopped, I was guessing that we were at the end of our journey, except for the fact that we were in front of a wall of rock.

Then the jerkhead pushed seven rocks in turn and the rock fell away to reveal a tunnel. As jerkhead and his buddies walked into the tunnel, my chest started to feel tight.

Yes, I know what you are thinking. How can a titan but kicking soldier, be afraid of closed spaces. Especially when you know that there is probably about a ton of rock above your head that could collapse on you any second. I know, I'm pitiful.

After entering the tunnel it immediately sloped down but all the while it turned sharply left. Then, after a while it leveled out. After a minute or two we were suddenly faced with a wall. Then one of jerksheads buddies, I think it was the other dude, reached up and placed his hands on the ceiling. Then it looked like he dug his fingers into holes in the ceiling and turned his hands in a circle.

Once he had turned it he pushed up and it revealed the way to my freedom from this dank water hole. I waited impatiently as the other dude pulled himself out and then the lady. Finally, jerkhead pulled himself out and then he pulled me out. As soon as I was out of the hole struggled to get the gosh darned mask off of my face.

That's when I realized, I could move once again! YAYYYYYY! I am free from the binds that cursed me! I. Am. FREEEE!

And then I remembered that I was still chained to jerkhead and I was grumpy again. Ughhh. WHY does life have to be so UNFAIR? I mean, what did I do to deserve this cruel treatment? Sure, I've had my dark moments, but still, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I decided to not completely kick jerkhead's butt and instead tried to focus on where we were going.

I tried to pretend that I was still paralyzed again until jerkhead put me down and brought out the knife. Sadly, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I am sorry, but I am not going to get stabbed again just because he wants to make sure that I am awake.

"Don't. You. DARE! I am NOT going to get stabbed just for your enjoyment!" I yelled out. Jerkhead leaned back in either surprise or fear. I really hope it was surprise so that I can stab him when he gets close to me again. Jerkhead won't like that at all, would he. He went silent for a few moments and then, to my amazed astonishment, he reached into his cloak, grabbed a piece of cloth, and wrapped it around the cut he had made earlier.

I looked up at him and saw him in a different light. But, that does not mean that he is let off the hook. He'd better watch his back, he won't be safe from now on.

Then he unchained my feet and and redid the chains on my wrists. He then pulled me up onto my feet and pushed me forwards. Just like when we were underwater, there was that faint line placed in rock that you would only see if you knew about.

We walked for hours. Once again, I warn you, do not trust my judgement at the moment. I am in a very unstable state. You have been warned.

Anyway, after our trek, we stopped at a HUGE tree that had branches that stretched out at least two or three meters out, just enough to touch the cliff that was behind it. Jerkhead turned to me and pulled a rope out of his cloak - who keeps a roll of rope in their cloak? - and tied it around my waist. Then he tied the remainder of the rope around his own waist. Then he started climbing and I became petrified.

I know, once again, I am being a big baby. But you have to try to look at it from my point of view. I am just hanging there connected to him only by a rope, and every move he makes sends me swaying into one of the two things I am about to mention. It's either vines with thorns and spiders the size of my hand, or it's the rock hard branches that have the nests of bees, raccoons, and birds that will peck your eyes out the moment you bet to close.

So, when jerkhead finally reached the top and pulled me up, I was covered in bruises and small parts of me were bleeding. Jerkhead took no notice and just untied the rope. When he pulled me up onto my feet, I saw what we were actually standing on.

We were surrounded by leaves and winding branches seemed to weave together in a little screen protecting those inside from the outside world. The wood that we walked on was relatively flat and curved up at the side where the barrier started. To be honest. it looked like a place where teenagers go to make out with someone without anyone knowing.

I had just finished my sight seeing when jerkhead started to push me forward into the leaves in front of us. I held my breath and waited for the moment when I would fall to my death, but nothing happened. Instead, there was a tunnel that was similar to the little alcove we climbed onto.

It had the same weaving branches creating a barrier. The walkway for the tunnel was an extremely thick branch that was connected to the barrier by smaller branches going off and weaving into the barrier. I heard rustling and scooted forward so that jerkhead wouldn't push me off with his oversized body.

We started walking as the other two came through the branches that blocked the tunnel from the sight of anyone in the alcove. we walked in the tunnel until we reached a wall that I realized was the cliff face that was behind the tree.

There was another bush like thing blocking the view of anyone that came to the cliff face. Jerkhead pushed me through and I saw a few feet of solid rock tunnel in front of me. jerkhead pushed me forwards and started leading me towards the opening of light that I saw - this really made me question if I was really dead and was being brought to the "light."

As went through the opening I had to close my eyes to protect them from the sudden light that hit my eyes. But when I opened them, I was amazed. I was on a cliff that overlooked a large village, or town of some sort. There were buildings scattered everywhere, some were clumped together, but they were all surrounding a large pond that had a giant rock sticking out of the center. The village itself was on the corner part of whatever land we were on. The cliff protected them on the land but they were surrounded by the ocean on all other sides. The shore had little and big boats that were parked there. You could see little children playing with their friends in the pond with their parents sitting together, watching them from the edge of the pond. Honestly, it was breathtaking

The cliff had a wide walkway that gently sloped so that you wouldn't have to worry about slipping and falling to your death. Because, who would want that to happen, right. we walked on the ledge until we reached the ground and then we stopped. Jerkhead then to my utmost, die hard surprise, unchained me, and offered me some water.

I hesitantly took it and then sniffed it. Once I could trust that it was safe to drink, I chugged the whole thing. While I had been drinking he had been taking off his cloak and mask, revealing his face. And, not to be kind or anything, but he was actually pretty good looking. He had bright green eyes and short, thick black hair that was ratty and all over the place. He was probably a good foot and a half taller than me and was very muscular.

Then he smiled at me and said " Hi. Welcome to the village. I hope you'll stay." He slapped his forehead at the sad attempt to make words. Then he took a deep breath and continued " My name is Shubi. What's yours?" I looked around at the village. All the people smiling, having fun. Loving each other. And then I silently compared all of those happy images with the few happy ones that I have had, and to all of the sad ones that I have had. The ones that make up most of my life. As the decision came to me I looked back at all of the happy people around me.

Then I looked up at him and smiled. " The name's Petra."


	2. Attack chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Attack on Titan

A/N:

Three Months After The Female Titan Incident

"Eren! Eren!" I kept on hearing this voice call my name, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I was floating in nothingness, just sailing through the sea of my memories without having a care in the world. It was the greatest feeling ever.

"Eren! Eren!" The voice was still calling to me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to block it out, but it wouldn't go away. Then I heard metal hit something near me that made my ears ring. The sound came again but this time, while I still heard that awful noise, I felt this warmth and then I was awake.

I wasn't able to open my eyes for some reason, actually, I couldn't move any part of my body at all unless it was inside my body. There was something encased around my body that covered everything except my back, which was the only thing that was uncovered. I felt something cold and solid carefully slide in between me and the thing encasing me on my right side. I then felt it angle upwards, and, slowly but surely, I heard and felt the stuff break. Then they did the same to my left side. my shoulders, my hips, and most of my legs.

Then, I felt hands grab what they could hold onto and pull. It took a second, but after the were able to get someone's arms completely around my waist, I fell out of the case holding me. I heard them all yell in surprise as they fell and then grunt as they hit the ground, taking the fall for me. I had my eyes open, but my eyesight was a little fuzzy.

"Eren!" I realized that it was the same voice that had been calling me the entire time. I knew that I had heard the voice many times before, and that I should remember who the voice belonged to, but at the moment, my memory was way to fuzzy. I wanted to sit up and see who was calling me, but I just felt too exhausted to really move at all. I felt the shadow of someone over me but then I blacked out.

****And Later****

The bumping of a wagon wake me up and I opened my eyes to the evening sky. My head was on top of something that was probably a shirt and I had a cloak throne over me. I checked myself for injuries but all I could feel was that I was a little lightheaded. I sat up to see that I was indeed in a wagon, sitting to my right was Mikasa and to my left was Armin. As soon as Mikasa turned her head and saw that I was awake, she got the starting of tears in her eyes and leapt forward to give me a hug that bent my bones.

"Woh there" I grunted, all the while trying to escape from her hug of death. When she finally let go, I stretched out all the little kinks in by bones and muscles until I felt all loose and squigly. "So, what happened while I was out?" I asked Mikasa, and she leaned back to show me what had happened.

"Holy shit." I said, as I watched the giant mass of mismatched fleshy overgrown Titan. The Titan was at least twice as tall as the Colossal Titan. Its stomach, chest, and ass were all like the body of a regular Titan - except they were freakishly big, unimaginably, inhumanly big -, but the head and arms were like bear bones compared to the other body parts, and each leg was ⅔ the size of the midriff - and that's saying something, judging by how much the guy who became the Titan probably ate -.

"Holy shit is right." Captain Levi said, suddenly in front of us sitting in plain sight, even though we didn't even see him sit down because that's just what normal people are able to do! At the suddenness of his presence, I instinctively straightened my sitting position made my face blank - these actions apparently made Armin crack up but I dont see whats so funny, Captain Levi is absolutely terrifying, not that I would say that aloud of course -.

Captain Levi looked across the field at the creature as it dragged its face across the ground. He sighed and looked up at the sky, placing the back of his head on the railing of the wagon, and, for a moment, I saw a different side of Captain Levi. The side that is tired of a war against the Titans, the side that's so tired of being depended on, and the side that I think that all of us have, the side that was tired of seeing people die right in front of you, and you could do nothing about it.

That moment lasted exactly 2 seconds, and then he was leaned forward with his hands on his elbows.

"So, how are we planning to stop this thing?" I asked, motioning in the direction of the deformed wonder. Levi leaned back against the seat of the wagon, seeming grateful that I had chosen to break the silence before things got weird.

He opened his mouth to answer but instead of his voice came a large explosion from the direction of the deformed wonder - and if you are wondering, that is the official name of the fat dude-become-titan - that I could feel in my bones.

"What in the living hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Captain Levi said quietly, then he stood up, pulled out his swords and said "I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." He stepped up onto the railing of the wagon put his fingers to his lips, and let out a shrill whistle. I leaned to the side so that I could see that the horse was already gallopin towards us. Soon it had caught up to the wagons and was nearing ours, and the Captain bent his knees to prepare to jump onto the horse. But, before the horse could reach us, someone on their own horse came up to its side and grabbed its reins, stopping it from coming closer to us.

Once the person on the horse came next to our wagon, he - I am not meaning to make you people of the female gender angry but I'm just making an assumption - pulled back his hood to reveal a man - see, I was right - with a perfectly trimmed blonde mustache and beard, with blonde hair that was slicked back with enough product that it shone even in the dim moonlight. He had big, green eyes and a strong jaw. You could see through his cloak that he was tall but still very muscled. Basically, he was the kind of handsome that every person on the earth wished they could be. He was also probably filthy rich to, knowing how much product costs.

He looked at us with a grim face and spoke in a voice deep enough that I could feel in my bones "Captain Levi, I am General Ritchi. I am in charge of sciences and battles involving titans. Therefore, right now, you do not have permission from the government to investigate this . . . subject." At the very end of his little speech, he gave a little grin, as if he was happy at our loss of knowledge.

As always the Captain showed no emotion and calmly asked "I perfectly understand that, but can I please have my horse back?"

The General judged the horse with keen eyes, and then turned them on the Captain. He smiled in the kinda way that you only see Governors and higher ups do, and I don't really like those kind of guys.

"Naa." he said, still keeping that smug grin on his face.

"Might I ask why you have decided to keep the horse that I bought." Captain said, still keeping his voice a deadly calm that completely terrified me.

The General - who was still keeping that little grin that infuriated me right down to my core, by the way - said in a completely cheery voice,"Because, Levi, I know that if I give this horse back to you, the moment that I am out of sight, you will be off to check what that explosion was. So, Im sorry but I am confiscating this horse." He gave us a firm nod and rode out to the area where the circus deformity titan was last seen hauling ass toward the wall.

Captain Levi stood there as we all watched the General ride away. I was about to as what Captain was going to do about it, but apparently I didn't have to ask, because he apparently already had a plan.

I know this because as soon as the General was out of sight he went up to the driver's seat, grabbed the driver, and threw him out of the wagon onto the grass - I kinda felt sorry for him, that must've hurt. Especially seeing how much he struggled against the Captains grip, even though he completely failed in that mission -. The Captain then took the reins and steered them off the path that we were on onto the grass and in the same direction that the General had gone, towards the circus deformity titan.

"So, Captain," Armin said shakily, obviously terrified of the Captains sudden bad mood. "I've been meaning to ask, why are we straying off course?"

"Why do you think?!" he yelled making Armin cringe up into a little ball. I swear, sometimes I wonder if Armin is going to be able to handle being a soldier much longer. Though, in his defense, getting yelled at by Captain Levi is a pretty scary thing to encounter. Especially since it doesn't happen often, because the Captain is usually very good about controlling his emotions - don't tell him this, but I think that he is better about controlling his fighting urges through killing titans -.

"I'm going to go out there and see what's happening,no matter what that shit-head of a general says." he growled, his voice so menacing that I actually thought that he would attack the first thing that came into view, and if he did, I would feel really sorry for that person. "No one talks to me like that," he continued, his voice getting more and more menacing by the second, " No one."

Then he went silent and, quiet as a mouse, he jumped off of the wagon, and fell to the ground. I hurriedly jumped out, followed by Armin and Mikasa. As I followed the Captain, I realized that we were on the hill that had been blocking our view from what had been going on.

As we climbed the hill, I could hear heavy things running or moving but, what really surprised me is that I could no longer hear the sound of the circus deformity titan dragging itself across the ground. We walked slowly towards the edge of the hill, bending down to keep lower to the ground. At the top of the hill, Captain froze and backed up a step

"You really need to see this." he looked back at us with a look that I had never seen on his face before. A look of wonder and awe. But, then a thundering of hooves and other big feet that I couldn't identify were suddenly racing towards us and Captain looked over the hill again. He whipped around and started running at top speed to the trail that he had so hurriedly ran away from to catch a glimpse of.

"What are you doing?"

"Running from death! You should too!" I cokced my head and looked in confusion at Mikasa, who shrugged, just as confused as I was. Out of curiosity I started to climb the rest of the length of the hill but sadly, I wasn't able to. Would you like to know why? It was because of the giant elk that I saw running towards us with a rider on top of it and an army behind it, including the circus deformity titan, all of them coming towards us like hell was at their feet.

"RUUUUUN!" and gladly we did, we ran like we wanted to live, and we did, so it really wasn't that hard. As I looked out behind me, I knew that we would soon be overrun by the circus deformity parade. So without thinking I raised my hand to my open mouth and bit down.

Chapter 2

I do not own Attack on Titan

A/N:

Three Months After The Female Titan Incident

"Eren! Eren!" I kept on hearing this voice call my name, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I was floating in nothingness, just sailing through the sea of my memories without having a care in the world. It was the greatest feeling ever.

"Eren! Eren!" The voice was still calling to me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to block it out, but it wouldn't go away. Then I heard metal hit something near me that made my ears ring. The sound came again but this time, while I still heard that awful noise, I felt this warmth and then I was awake.

I wasn't able to open my eyes for some reason, actually, I couldn't move any part of my body at all unless it was inside my body. There was something encased around my body that covered everything except my back, which was the only thing that was uncovered. I felt something cold and solid carefully slide in between me and the thing encasing me on my right side. I then felt it angle upwards, and, slowly but surely, I heard and felt the stuff break. Then they did the same to my left side. my shoulders, my hips, and most of my legs.

Then, I felt hands grab what they could hold onto and pull. It took a second, but after the were able to get someone's arms completely around my waist, I fell out of the case holding me. I heard them all yell in surprise as they fell and then grunt as they hit the ground, taking the fall for me. I had my eyes open, but my eyesight was a little fuzzy.

"Eren!" I realized that it was the same voice that had been calling me the entire time. I knew that I had heard the voice many times before, and that I should remember who the voice belonged to, but at the moment, my memory was way to fuzzy. I wanted to sit up and see who was calling me, but I just felt too exhausted to really move at all. I felt the shadow of someone over me but then I blacked out.

****And Later****

The bumping of a wagon wake me up and I opened my eyes to the evening sky. My head was on top of something that was probably a shirt and I had a cloak throne over me. I checked myself for injuries but all I could feel was that I was a little lightheaded. I sat up to see that I was indeed in a wagon, sitting to my right was Mikasa and to my left was Armin. As soon as Mikasa turned her head and saw that I was awake, she got the starting of tears in her eyes and leapt forward to give me a hug that bent my bones.

"Woh there" I grunted, all the while trying to escape from her hug of death. When she finally let go, I stretched out all the little kinks in by bones and muscles until I felt all loose and squigly. "So, what happened while I was out?" I asked Mikasa, and she leaned back to show me what had happened.

"Holy shit." I said, as I watched the giant mass of mismatched fleshy overgrown Titan. The Titan was at least twice as tall as the Colossal Titan. Its stomach, chest, and ass were all like the body of a regular Titan - except they were freakishly big, unimaginably, inhumanly big -, but the head and arms were like bear bones compared to the other body parts, and each leg was ⅔ the size of the midriff - and that's saying something, judging by how much the guy who became the Titan probably ate -.

"Holy shit is right." Captain Levi said, suddenly in front of us sitting in plain sight, even though we didn't even see him sit down because that's just what normal people are able to do! At the suddenness of his presence, I instinctively straightened my sitting position made my face blank - these actions apparently made Armin crack up but I dont see whats so funny, Captain Levi is absolutely terrifying, not that I would say that aloud of course -.

Captain Levi looked across the field at the creature as it dragged its face across the ground. He sighed and looked up at the sky, placing the back of his head on the railing of the wagon, and, for a moment, I saw a different side of Captain Levi. The side that is tired of a war against the Titans, the side that's so tired of being depended on, and the side that I think that all of us have, the side that was tired of seeing people die right in front of you, and you could do nothing about it.

That moment lasted exactly 2 seconds, and then he was leaned forward with his hands on his elbows.

"So, how are we planning to stop this thing?" I asked, motioning in the direction of the deformed wonder. Levi leaned back against the seat of the wagon, seeming grateful that I had chosen to break the silence before things got weird.

He opened his mouth to answer but instead of his voice came a large explosion from the direction of the deformed wonder - and if you are wondering, that is the official name of the fat dude-become-titan - that I could feel in my bones.

"What in the living hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Captain Levi said quietly, then he stood up, pulled out his swords and said "I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." He stepped up onto the railing of the wagon put his fingers to his lips, and let out a shrill whistle. I leaned to the side so that I could see that the horse was already gallopin towards us. Soon it had caught up to the wagons and was nearing ours, and the Captain bent his knees to prepare to jump onto the horse. But, before the horse could reach us, someone on their own horse came up to its side and grabbed its reins, stopping it from coming closer to us.

Once the person on the horse came next to our wagon, he - I am not meaning to make you people of the female gender angry but I'm just making an assumption - pulled back his hood to reveal a man - see, I was right - with a perfectly trimmed blonde mustache and beard, with blonde hair that was slicked back with enough product that it shone even in the dim moonlight. He had big, green eyes and a strong jaw. You could see through his cloak that he was tall but still very muscled. Basically, he was the kind of handsome that every person on the earth wished they could be. He was also probably filthy rich to, knowing how much product costs.

He looked at us with a grim face and spoke in a voice deep enough that I could feel in my bones "Captain Levi, I am General Ritchi. I am in charge of sciences and battles involving titans. Therefore, right now, you do not have permission from the government to investigate this . . . subject." At the very end of his little speech, he gave a little grin, as if he was happy at our loss of knowledge.

As always the Captain showed no emotion and calmly asked "I perfectly understand that, but can I please have my horse back?"

The General judged the horse with keen eyes, and then turned them on the Captain. He smiled in the kinda way that you only see Governors and higher ups do, and I don't really like those kind of guys.

"Naa." he said, still keeping that smug grin on his face.

"Might I ask why you have decided to keep the horse that I bought." Captain said, still keeping his voice a deadly calm that completely terrified me.

The General - who was still keeping that little grin that infuriated me right down to my core, by the way - said in a completely cheery voice,"Because, Levi, I know that if I give this horse back to you, the moment that I am out of sight, you will be off to check what that explosion was. So, Im sorry but I am confiscating this horse." He gave us a firm nod and rode out to the area where the circus deformity titan was last seen hauling ass toward the wall.

Captain Levi stood there as we all watched the General ride away. I was about to as what Captain was going to do about it, but apparently I didn't have to ask, because he apparently already had a plan.

I know this because as soon as the General was out of sight he went up to the driver's seat, grabbed the driver, and threw him out of the wagon onto the grass - I kinda felt sorry for him, that must've hurt. Especially seeing how much he struggled against the Captains grip, even though he completely failed in that mission -. The Captain then took the reins and steered them off the path that we were on onto the grass and in the same direction that the General had gone, towards the circus deformity titan.

"So, Captain," Armin said shakily, obviously terrified of the Captains sudden bad mood. "I've been meaning to ask, why are we straying off course?"

"Why do you think?!" he yelled making Armin cringe up into a little ball. I swear, sometimes I wonder if Armin is going to be able to handle being a soldier much longer. Though, in his defense, getting yelled at by Captain Levi is a pretty scary thing to encounter. Especially since it doesn't happen often, because the Captain is usually very good about controlling his emotions - don't tell him this, but I think that he is better about controlling his fighting urges through killing titans -.

"I'm going to go out there and see what's happening,no matter what that shit-head of a general says." he growled, his voice so menacing that I actually thought that he would attack the first thing that came into view, and if he did, I would feel really sorry for that person. "No one talks to me like that," he continued, his voice getting more and more menacing by the second, " No one."

Then he went silent and, quiet as a mouse, he jumped off of the wagon, and fell to the ground. I hurriedly jumped out, followed by Armin and Mikasa. As I followed the Captain, I realized that we were on the hill that had been blocking our view from what had been going on.

As we climbed the hill, I could hear heavy things running or moving but, what really surprised me is that I could no longer hear the sound of the circus deformity titan dragging itself across the ground. We walked slowly towards the edge of the hill, bending down to keep lower to the ground. At the top of the hill, Captain froze and backed up a step

"You really need to see this." he looked back at us with a look that I had never seen on his face before. A look of wonder and awe. But, then a thundering of hooves and other big feet that I couldn't identify were suddenly racing towards us and Captain looked over the hill again. He whipped around and started running at top speed to the trail that he had so hurriedly ran away from to catch a glimpse of.

"What are you doing?"

"Running from death! You should too!" I cokced my head and looked in confusion at Mikasa, who shrugged, just as confused as I was. Out of curiosity I started to climb the rest of the length of the hill but sadly, I wasn't able to. Would you like to know why? It was because of the giant elk that I saw running towards us with a rider on top of it and an army behind it, including the circus deformity titan, all of them coming towards us like hell was at their feet.

"RUUUUUN!" and gladly we did, we ran like we wanted to live, and we did, so it really wasn't that hard. As I looked out behind me, I knew that we would soon be overrun by the circus deformity parade. So without thinking I raised my hand to my open mouth and bit down.

Chapter 2

I do not own Attack on Titan

A/N:

Three Months After The Female Titan Incident

"Eren! Eren!" I kept on hearing this voice call my name, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I was floating in nothingness, just sailing through the sea of my memories without having a care in the world. It was the greatest feeling ever.

"Eren! Eren!" The voice was still calling to me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to block it out, but it wouldn't go away. Then I heard metal hit something near me that made my ears ring. The sound came again but this time, while I still heard that awful noise, I felt this warmth and then I was awake.

I wasn't able to open my eyes for some reason, actually, I couldn't move any part of my body at all unless it was inside my body. There was something encased around my body that covered everything except my back, which was the only thing that was uncovered. I felt something cold and solid carefully slide in between me and the thing encasing me on my right side. I then felt it angle upwards, and, slowly but surely, I heard and felt the stuff break. Then they did the same to my left side. my shoulders, my hips, and most of my legs.

Then, I felt hands grab what they could hold onto and pull. It took a second, but after the were able to get someone's arms completely around my waist, I fell out of the case holding me. I heard them all yell in surprise as they fell and then grunt as they hit the ground, taking the fall for me. I had my eyes open, but my eyesight was a little fuzzy.

"Eren!" I realized that it was the same voice that had been calling me the entire time. I knew that I had heard the voice many times before, and that I should remember who the voice belonged to, but at the moment, my memory was way to fuzzy. I wanted to sit up and see who was calling me, but I just felt too exhausted to really move at all. I felt the shadow of someone over me but then I blacked out.

****And Later****

The bumping of a wagon wake me up and I opened my eyes to the evening sky. My head was on top of something that was probably a shirt and I had a cloak throne over me. I checked myself for injuries but all I could feel was that I was a little lightheaded. I sat up to see that I was indeed in a wagon, sitting to my right was Mikasa and to my left was Armin. As soon as Mikasa turned her head and saw that I was awake, she got the starting of tears in her eyes and leapt forward to give me a hug that bent my bones.

"Woh there" I grunted, all the while trying to escape from her hug of death. When she finally let go, I stretched out all the little kinks in by bones and muscles until I felt all loose and squigly. "So, what happened while I was out?" I asked Mikasa, and she leaned back to show me what had happened.

"Holy shit." I said, as I watched the giant mass of mismatched fleshy overgrown Titan. The Titan was at least twice as tall as the Colossal Titan. Its stomach, chest, and ass were all like the body of a regular Titan - except they were freakishly big, unimaginably, inhumanly big -, but the head and arms were like bear bones compared to the other body parts, and each leg was ⅔ the size of the midriff - and that's saying something, judging by how much the guy who became the Titan probably ate -.

"Holy shit is right." Captain Levi said, suddenly in front of us sitting in plain sight, even though we didn't even see him sit down because that's just what normal people are able to do! At the suddenness of his presence, I instinctively straightened my sitting position made my face blank - these actions apparently made Armin crack up but I dont see whats so funny, Captain Levi is absolutely terrifying, not that I would say that aloud of course -.

Captain Levi looked across the field at the creature as it dragged its face across the ground. He sighed and looked up at the sky, placing the back of his head on the railing of the wagon, and, for a moment, I saw a different side of Captain Levi. The side that is tired of a war against the Titans, the side that's so tired of being depended on, and the side that I think that all of us have, the side that was tired of seeing people die right in front of you, and you could do nothing about it.

That moment lasted exactly 2 seconds, and then he was leaned forward with his hands on his elbows.

"So, how are we planning to stop this thing?" I asked, motioning in the direction of the deformed wonder. Levi leaned back against the seat of the wagon, seeming grateful that I had chosen to break the silence before things got weird.

He opened his mouth to answer but instead of his voice came a large explosion from the direction of the deformed wonder - and if you are wondering, that is the official name of the fat dude-become-titan - that I could feel in my bones.

"What in the living hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Captain Levi said quietly, then he stood up, pulled out his swords and said "I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." He stepped up onto the railing of the wagon put his fingers to his lips, and let out a shrill whistle. I leaned to the side so that I could see that the horse was already gallopin towards us. Soon it had caught up to the wagons and was nearing ours, and the Captain bent his knees to prepare to jump onto the horse. But, before the horse could reach us, someone on their own horse came up to its side and grabbed its reins, stopping it from coming closer to us.

Once the person on the horse came next to our wagon, he - I am not meaning to make you people of the female gender angry but I'm just making an assumption - pulled back his hood to reveal a man - see, I was right - with a perfectly trimmed blonde mustache and beard, with blonde hair that was slicked back with enough product that it shone even in the dim moonlight. He had big, green eyes and a strong jaw. You could see through his cloak that he was tall but still very muscled. Basically, he was the kind of handsome that every person on the earth wished they could be. He was also probably filthy rich to, knowing how much product costs.

He looked at us with a grim face and spoke in a voice deep enough that I could feel in my bones "Captain Levi, I am General Ritchi. I am in charge of sciences and battles involving titans. Therefore, right now, you do not have permission from the government to investigate this . . . subject." At the very end of his little speech, he gave a little grin, as if he was happy at our loss of knowledge.

As always the Captain showed no emotion and calmly asked "I perfectly understand that, but can I please have my horse back?"

The General judged the horse with keen eyes, and then turned them on the Captain. He smiled in the kinda way that you only see Governors and higher ups do, and I don't really like those kind of guys.

"Naa." he said, still keeping that smug grin on his face.

"Might I ask why you have decided to keep the horse that I bought." Captain said, still keeping his voice a deadly calm that completely terrified me.

The General - who was still keeping that little grin that infuriated me right down to my core, by the way - said in a completely cheery voice,"Because, Levi, I know that if I give this horse back to you, the moment that I am out of sight, you will be off to check what that explosion was. So, Im sorry but I am confiscating this horse." He gave us a firm nod and rode out to the area where the circus deformity titan was last seen hauling ass toward the wall.

Captain Levi stood there as we all watched the General ride away. I was about to as what Captain was going to do about it, but apparently I didn't have to ask, because he apparently already had a plan.

I know this because as soon as the General was out of sight he went up to the driver's seat, grabbed the driver, and threw him out of the wagon onto the grass - I kinda felt sorry for him, that must've hurt. Especially seeing how much he struggled against the Captains grip, even though he completely failed in that mission -. The Captain then took the reins and steered them off the path that we were on onto the grass and in the same direction that the General had gone, towards the circus deformity titan.

"So, Captain," Armin said shakily, obviously terrified of the Captains sudden bad mood. "I've been meaning to ask, why are we straying off course?"

"Why do you think?!" he yelled making Armin cringe up into a little ball. I swear, sometimes I wonder if Armin is going to be able to handle being a soldier much longer. Though, in his defense, getting yelled at by Captain Levi is a pretty scary thing to encounter. Especially since it doesn't happen often, because the Captain is usually very good about controlling his emotions - don't tell him this, but I think that he is better about controlling his fighting urges through killing titans -.

"I'm going to go out there and see what's happening,no matter what that shit-head of a general says." he growled, his voice so menacing that I actually thought that he would attack the first thing that came into view, and if he did, I would feel really sorry for that person. "No one talks to me like that," he continued, his voice getting more and more menacing by the second, " No one."

Then he went silent and, quiet as a mouse, he jumped off of the wagon, and fell to the ground. I hurriedly jumped out, followed by Armin and Mikasa. As I followed the Captain, I realized that we were on the hill that had been blocking our view from what had been going on.

As we climbed the hill, I could hear heavy things running or moving but, what really surprised me is that I could no longer hear the sound of the circus deformity titan dragging itself across the ground. We walked slowly towards the edge of the hill, bending down to keep lower to the ground. At the top of the hill, Captain froze and backed up a step

"You really need to see this." he looked back at us with a look that I had never seen on his face before. A look of wonder and awe. But, then a thundering of hooves and other big feet that I couldn't identify were suddenly racing towards us and Captain looked over the hill again. He whipped around and started running at top speed to the trail that he had so hurriedly ran away from to catch a glimpse of.

"What are you doing?"

"Running from death! You should too!" I cokced my head and looked in confusion at Mikasa, who shrugged, just as confused as I was. Out of curiosity I started to climb the rest of the length of the hill but sadly, I wasn't able to. Would you like to know why? It was because of the giant elk that I saw running towards us with a rider on top of it and an army behind it, including the circus deformity titan, all of them coming towards us like hell was at their feet.

"RUUUUUN!" and gladly we did, we ran like we wanted to live, and we did, so it really wasn't that hard. As I looked out behind me, I knew that we would soon be overrun by the circus deformity parade. So without thinking I raised my hand to my open mouth and bit down.

Chapter 2

I do not own Attack on Titan

A/N:

Three Months After The Female Titan Incident

"Eren! Eren!" I kept on hearing this voice call my name, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I was floating in nothingness, just sailing through the sea of my memories without having a care in the world. It was the greatest feeling ever.

"Eren! Eren!" The voice was still calling to me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to block it out, but it wouldn't go away. Then I heard metal hit something near me that made my ears ring. The sound came again but this time, while I still heard that awful noise, I felt this warmth and then I was awake.

I wasn't able to open my eyes for some reason, actually, I couldn't move any part of my body at all unless it was inside my body. There was something encased around my body that covered everything except my back, which was the only thing that was uncovered. I felt something cold and solid carefully slide in between me and the thing encasing me on my right side. I then felt it angle upwards, and, slowly but surely, I heard and felt the stuff break. Then they did the same to my left side. my shoulders, my hips, and most of my legs.

Then, I felt hands grab what they could hold onto and pull. It took a second, but after the were able to get someone's arms completely around my waist, I fell out of the case holding me. I heard them all yell in surprise as they fell and then grunt as they hit the ground, taking the fall for me. I had my eyes open, but my eyesight was a little fuzzy.

"Eren!" I realized that it was the same voice that had been calling me the entire time. I knew that I had heard the voice many times before, and that I should remember who the voice belonged to, but at the moment, my memory was way to fuzzy. I wanted to sit up and see who was calling me, but I just felt too exhausted to really move at all. I felt the shadow of someone over me but then I blacked out.

****And Later****

The bumping of a wagon wake me up and I opened my eyes to the evening sky. My head was on top of something that was probably a shirt and I had a cloak throne over me. I checked myself for injuries but all I could feel was that I was a little lightheaded. I sat up to see that I was indeed in a wagon, sitting to my right was Mikasa and to my left was Armin. As soon as Mikasa turned her head and saw that I was awake, she got the starting of tears in her eyes and leapt forward to give me a hug that bent my bones.

"Woh there" I grunted, all the while trying to escape from her hug of death. When she finally let go, I stretched out all the little kinks in by bones and muscles until I felt all loose and squigly. "So, what happened while I was out?" I asked Mikasa, and she leaned back to show me what had happened.

"Holy shit." I said, as I watched the giant mass of mismatched fleshy overgrown Titan. The Titan was at least twice as tall as the Colossal Titan. Its stomach, chest, and ass were all like the body of a regular Titan - except they were freakishly big, unimaginably, inhumanly big -, but the head and arms were like bear bones compared to the other body parts, and each leg was ⅔ the size of the midriff - and that's saying something, judging by how much the guy who became the Titan probably ate -.

"Holy shit is right." Captain Levi said, suddenly in front of us sitting in plain sight, even though we didn't even see him sit down because that's just what normal people are able to do! At the suddenness of his presence, I instinctively straightened my sitting position made my face blank - these actions apparently made Armin crack up but I dont see whats so funny, Captain Levi is absolutely terrifying, not that I would say that aloud of course -.

Captain Levi looked across the field at the creature as it dragged its face across the ground. He sighed and looked up at the sky, placing the back of his head on the railing of the wagon, and, for a moment, I saw a different side of Captain Levi. The side that is tired of a war against the Titans, the side that's so tired of being depended on, and the side that I think that all of us have, the side that was tired of seeing people die right in front of you, and you could do nothing about it.

That moment lasted exactly 2 seconds, and then he was leaned forward with his hands on his elbows.

"So, how are we planning to stop this thing?" I asked, motioning in the direction of the deformed wonder. Levi leaned back against the seat of the wagon, seeming grateful that I had chosen to break the silence before things got weird.

He opened his mouth to answer but instead of his voice came a large explosion from the direction of the deformed wonder - and if you are wondering, that is the official name of the fat dude-become-titan - that I could feel in my bones.

"What in the living hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Captain Levi said quietly, then he stood up, pulled out his swords and said "I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." He stepped up onto the railing of the wagon put his fingers to his lips, and let out a shrill whistle. I leaned to the side so that I could see that the horse was already gallopin towards us. Soon it had caught up to the wagons and was nearing ours, and the Captain bent his knees to prepare to jump onto the horse. But, before the horse could reach us, someone on their own horse came up to its side and grabbed its reins, stopping it from coming closer to us.

Once the person on the horse came next to our wagon, he - I am not meaning to make you people of the female gender angry but I'm just making an assumption - pulled back his hood to reveal a man - see, I was right - with a perfectly trimmed blonde mustache and beard, with blonde hair that was slicked back with enough product that it shone even in the dim moonlight. He had big, green eyes and a strong jaw. You could see through his cloak that he was tall but still very muscled. Basically, he was the kind of handsome that every person on the earth wished they could be. He was also probably filthy rich to, knowing how much product costs.

He looked at us with a grim face and spoke in a voice deep enough that I could feel in my bones "Captain Levi, I am General Ritchi. I am in charge of sciences and battles involving titans. Therefore, right now, you do not have permission from the government to investigate this . . . subject." At the very end of his little speech, he gave a little grin, as if he was happy at our loss of knowledge.

As always the Captain showed no emotion and calmly asked "I perfectly understand that, but can I please have my horse back?"

The General judged the horse with keen eyes, and then turned them on the Captain. He smiled in the kinda way that you only see Governors and higher ups do, and I don't really like those kind of guys.

"Naa." he said, still keeping that smug grin on his face.

"Might I ask why you have decided to keep the horse that I bought." Captain said, still keeping his voice a deadly calm that completely terrified me.

The General - who was still keeping that little grin that infuriated me right down to my core, by the way - said in a completely cheery voice,"Because, Levi, I know that if I give this horse back to you, the moment that I am out of sight, you will be off to check what that explosion was. So, Im sorry but I am confiscating this horse." He gave us a firm nod and rode out to the area where the circus deformity titan was last seen hauling ass toward the wall.

Captain Levi stood there as we all watched the General ride away. I was about to as what Captain was going to do about it, but apparently I didn't have to ask, because he apparently already had a plan.

I know this because as soon as the General was out of sight he went up to the driver's seat, grabbed the driver, and threw him out of the wagon onto the grass - I kinda felt sorry for him, that must've hurt. Especially seeing how much he struggled against the Captains grip, even though he completely failed in that mission -. The Captain then took the reins and steered them off the path that we were on onto the grass and in the same direction that the General had gone, towards the circus deformity titan.

"So, Captain," Armin said shakily, obviously terrified of the Captains sudden bad mood. "I've been meaning to ask, why are we straying off course?"

"Why do you think?!" he yelled making Armin cringe up into a little ball. I swear, sometimes I wonder if Armin is going to be able to handle being a soldier much longer. Though, in his defense, getting yelled at by Captain Levi is a pretty scary thing to encounter. Especially since it doesn't happen often, because the Captain is usually very good about controlling his emotions - don't tell him this, but I think that he is better about controlling his fighting urges through killing titans -.

"I'm going to go out there and see what's happening,no matter what that shit-head of a general says." he growled, his voice so menacing that I actually thought that he would attack the first thing that came into view, and if he did, I would feel really sorry for that person. "No one talks to me like that," he continued, his voice getting more and more menacing by the second, " No one."

Then he went silent and, quiet as a mouse, he jumped off of the wagon, and fell to the ground. I hurriedly jumped out, followed by Armin and Mikasa. As I followed the Captain, I realized that we were on the hill that had been blocking our view from what had been going on.

As we climbed the hill, I could hear heavy things running or moving but, what really surprised me is that I could no longer hear the sound of the circus deformity titan dragging itself across the ground. We walked slowly towards the edge of the hill, bending down to keep lower to the ground. At the top of the hill, Captain froze and backed up a step

"You really need to see this." he looked back at us with a look that I had never seen on his face before. A look of wonder and awe. But, then a thundering of hooves and other big feet that I couldn't identify were suddenly racing towards us and Captain looked over the hill again. He whipped around and started running at top speed to the trail that he had so hurriedly ran away from to catch a glimpse of.

"What are you doing?"

"Running from death! You should too!" I cokced my head and looked in confusion at Mikasa, who shrugged, just as confused as I was. Out of curiosity I started to climb the rest of the length of the hill but sadly, I wasn't able to. Would you like to know why? It was because of the giant elk that I saw running towards us with a rider on top of it and an army behind it, including the circus deformity titan, all of them coming towards us like hell was at their feet.

"RUUUUUN!" and gladly we did, we ran like we wanted to live, and we did, so it really wasn't that hard. As I looked out behind me, I knew that we would soon be overrun by the circus deformity parade. So without thinking I raised my hand to my open mouth and bit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Attack On Titan

As soon as I bit down, I felt the immediate nausea that I always felt after turning titan. I felt myself getting instantly surrounded by flesh and rising almost immediately about 15 meters in the air, in the nape of the neck of the titan. In less than a second, I was seeing through the eyes of the titan with Mikasa and Armin in front of me with Captain Levi somewhere over the hill in front of us.

I continued to run in my titan form and, once I reached Armin and Mikasa, I scooped them up, and plopped them on my shoulders. Then I sped out of my slow jog and into a sprint to catch up with the Captain. I soon found him speeding like a true athlete down the trail, going almost as fast as I am, in my titan sprint - which made me feel like a true cheater - so we had sped off of ourselves and I followed suit.

After about 3 or 4 minutes - I don't know how Captain Levi kept up this sprint for that long - I finally caught up to Captain and reached down and hefted him on my shoulder with Mikasa and Armin. After that we just kept on running down the trail.

****2-3 hours later, I really don't know****

I heaved with my arms, even in titan form, it was hard to pull myself, Mikasa, Armin, and the Captain onto the top of the wall after climbing the whole thing. Once I had gotten onto the top I rolled onto my stomach and pushed with my real body. After my back was able to break the skin of the titan, it was easy to push the rest of my top half out. Then I planted my hands on either side of me and pushed, slowly pulling my legs out.

I go limp and let myself roll off of the titan carcass and land - more like accidentally not fall off of the edge of the wall because I had this big thing next to me to hold onto - on my feet. I stayed crouched until my head stopped spinning. Then I stood up and walked toward the shoulder of the titan, where the others were getting off.

"You feeling okay, Eren?"Armin said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I promise." I sigh, rubbing my head. I swear, sometimes Armin can be as bad as Mikasa is with the whole overprotection thing. I just wish that they'd understand that I am not a little child and that I can protect myself, especially now that I have my titan power.

"Hey," I turn my head and see Captain giving me the blank look that he gives everyone else. "We have to get moving before the commander starts to notice that we're gone. Then we'll be in real trouble and Im going to blame all of you for it and I really don't want to come up with the back story so hurry up."

"All right." I reply, and then start to head towards the edge of the wall, where the pulley cart should be. We all walk along the edge of the wall until Armin comes across one.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, "Over here!" As usual, in that annoying way, Captain was the first one to reach the pulley - stupid fucking little perfect athlete, why can't I have those muscles, I'm deserving too, right -. He holds onto the rope that keeps the pulley attached to the top and bottom of the wall and slowly lowers himself down onto the cart - oh COME ON, how can he do that, the closest thing to that that I can do is pull ups, and THAT'S IT, WHY am I so CURSED, is it because he's short and I'm not, please God, tell me WHY - and then reached up to help Mikasa, Armin, and I down onto the cart - using only his arms! -. Then he and Mikasa went to the 2 back corners of the cart and pulled on the extra rope that was right next to each one of the ropes keeping us from falling to our deaths and going splitter splat onto the grass.

As they pulled, I had a little time to think. First of all, I need to keep on trying to get some serious abbs. I mean, when I was in the cadet core, I thought that I'd had abbs. But when I joined the scouts, and had to dress up for the trip outside the walls, I thought that I would be exited to see what they look like under their protective shells, and I was, I really was - I'm sorry, I probably sound really gay right now, but I promise you that I am completely straight -. But then, I saw them. There was only one word that came to my mind. HOLY SHIT. His abbs were HUGE! I mean, he has a 10 pack, on steroids. They were all taught and poky and so much bigger than mine and it drove me to INSANE jealousy!

The bump of the cart woke me from my proactive thinking process and I opened the door and walked out onto the grass. Captain jogged past me into an abandoned barn and I stood there in shock as he stole 4 horses from the stables. Mikasa and Armin stood with me as we watched him saddle all of the horses and then turn around to beacon us forward. Without waiting for our reply he got onto his own horse and started galloping off towards the city that was on the other side of the farmlands.

I ran to my horse, got on, and hurried after Captain as fast as I could. He really could be an asshole sometimes - more like all the time, don't tell him I said that -. And then I slowly dozed off on my horse - unwilingly, the Captain probably drugged ne or something, the stupid bastard - because Mikasa said that I should be getting some rest so she took my reins and led the horse with hers - the meanie -.

****I am really sorry about having another space but I just don't have enough brain juices to continue, so, after about 5-6 hours****

I woke up in a bed and my arm felt all tingly - I get a bed, finally -. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was inside Captains former Levi squad headquarters - an old farmhouse that was actually really comfy, if you think about it - I look down at my arm. An IV ad been stuck in there and I saw the bag of water that was being filtered into the vein in my arm. I pulled it out and put my feet on the floor and I almost leaped back in bed.

The floor was an ICE CUBE! I looked to the right of my feet and saw my boots lying there, and on the nightstand next to me lay my uniform. I got dressed and walked out of the door and down the stairs into the living room. Once I got to the bottom I heard a familiar voice and groaned inwardly. Well, I cant stay stuck upstairs or she would have come up anyway. I sighed and entered to see Hanji talking to Captain, using motions with her hands along with her words.

As soon as I walk in she turns around and her face gets that crazy smile that she gets with an experiment.

"Eren!" she shouts, throwing her arms out wide and leaping forward to wrap me up in a huge hug that bent my bones. When she was done with her death hug, she pushed away and held me at arms length, smiling.

"What you did back there was amazing! You've NEVER run that long in titan form before, have you?!" I silently shook my head no.

"This is an AMAZING breakthrough, you know! Now that we know that you can run this long, there are so many more things we'll be able to do with you!" These are the times when I wish that Captain could care enough to come over and help me, but sadly, he never does come over unless it has something to do with him being with me the entire time. So, instead of coming over and helping me, he continued to pour himself a glass of water and then walked out as if I was not suffering under the spell of Hanji. So, while Hanji was turned around, I silently ran outside and hid for the next few minutes in the stables. When she was gone Captain came over to the stables and stared me down.

"Why are you just sitting there, we have been called to see something important about the titan from yesterday." After I hadn't gotten up after his orders, thinking about what it was we were needed for, he grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me up, and shoved me toward a horse. Once we were both saddled up, we started down the trail.

****a few hours later, when they reach the building****

I knew that we were going to be going to a high security place, but I was not expecting a prison. Most of the prison was under ground, with only about 2 stories of it above ground. The part that was sticking out was a grayish black that was in the middle of a swamp and it was unbearably cold - that was very unenjoyable to travel through, thank you very much -. We saddled our horses in the stables and then walked into the building. We were searched and then led to the door on the bottom floor. In this floor, there were some cells with some criminals, but they were all mostly bread thieves and other petty criminals - anyway, back to the door -. The door had multiple locks basically on all sides of the door, and all of them were about a thick as my wrist, so, I'm guessing that this door led to the bottom levels, where the criminals there have probably committed more serious crimes than the bread thieves. Next to the door stands Erwin. He's holding a cloak, but then I realize that it is a scouts cloak, but the symbol on the back has been ripped off.

Erwin smiles at us in greeting and signals to a guard and turn to us.

"I am sorry that this is on such short notice, you should be resting but this was too important and I wanted you to be the first ones to see." Erwin said. But, in that last part, his eyes rested on Captain, even though his words indicated that he was talking to both of us. What could Captain have to do with this?

Once Erwin was done he moved away to let the guard unlock everything and then, once the door was open, we stepped inside, the door sliding to a stop behind us. We had entered a hallway that sloped gently downward and smelled of rotting something, I really can't tell. The guard led us down the hallway, revealing that it curved to as it tilted downward. On either side of the hallway - or tunnel, whatever you want to call it - there were cells, and the further down we went the scarier they got, and the worse their crimes were. When we finally got to the end of the hallway, the hallway continued through a series of gates. There were at least 3 guards on each gate, but from this point of view from the first one, I couldn't really tell how many gates there were.

Erwin nodded to the guards guarding the first one, and he unlocked it and gave the guard escorting us a different key. using the key he unlocked all of the gates, closing each one behind us.

"These must be pretty dangerous people to have this much security on them." Captain said.

"Indeed they are." Erwin replied calmly, not giving anything away in his voice or in his face.

"You wouldn't mind telling us who this person is, would you?" I ask.

"You will find out soon. This is the last gate." At those words the guard opens the last gateway and in front of us are two identical cells sitting right next to each other. Inside each one is a bed and no other decorations than a little bookcase in the corner. If I squint, I can see a figure of a tall man sitting down on the bed in the cell to the right, but in the cell to the left, I don't see anyone inside.

The guard tapped the door to the cell on the left with his staff, "You have visitors." Then he turns back to us.

"Sorry," he says, an apologetic look on his face,"She likes to climb around in the rafters of the cell. But if she hears the maids coming, shell hop right down. They've made real good friends with her."

"I can imagine that." Erwin says, smiling, "She always was the most sociable of her group."

I scowl at Erwin, confused and frustrated. "I'm sorry sir, I don't think" I was cut off by the rustling of chains coming from the rafters. I stiffen and look at the inside of the cell, expecting to see a muscle bound lady jump from the rafters. Instead of that, though, a woman suddenly swings down from the rafters, her knees hooked around one of the bars keeping her from falling, and my eyes widen.

"Oh my God." I whisper. I look to Captainto find some sort of reassurance that this wasn't real, that this was some sort of daydream. But when I looked at him, I was shocked by the look of pure joy on his face, one that I have never seen before, and he smiles, whispering words that all of us wanted to hear.

"Petra."


End file.
